Crashing Emotions
by PolarisRain
Summary: SONGFIC Bakura is shut off by emotions, mainly to Ryou, but Ryou's getting ready for a night out, and Bakura can't help but admire him through the window. Yaoi BxR.
1. Peeping Willow

Crashing Emotion  
  
Bakura is tight when it comes to showing emotion, especually towards Ryou. Then, one night when Ryou's getting ready for a night out with his friends, Bakura can't help but admire him through the window.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Dave Mathew's Band, the song "Crash into Me".  
  
WARNING: The fic is rated R for language, Perverted moments, and there will probably be a lemon... IF I FEEL LIKE IT! Mwuaha! Just kidding. Oh! And the song MAY be cut a couple times due to the fact the song is rather long. ^_^  
  
/lyric/= well lyrics  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1~ Peeping Willow  
  
(hehe instead of Weeping Willow, get it? ehhh I didn't think so. The tree in this fic is NOT a willow.)  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
What does he think he's doing? Torturing me like this. It's so annoying!  
  
"I'm just going out with Jou, Yami, and Honda tonight. We'll be back late, so don't wait up, okay Yami?" he says. Sure whatever. He's going to a freak show club that I went to with the Ishtar lovers and Pharoah to weeks ago. Personally, I liked it, but still. Ryou going there seems kinda weird. I mean, it's a gothic theme club that played music you can only head bang to, and most men dress as women, vice versa. It's not a place for Ryou, but then again, I only know EVERYTHING about Ryou.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
I jerk out of my thoughts and notice him staring at me. Oh shit. NOT THE STARE! STOP IT! STOP! Good... he stopped. Oh Gods. I love those eyes of his. Not that he knows. Hell no. Nope, I'm definately the 'Shut up and nod' guy when he talks to me. Not that I'm not always listening. Depends.  
  
Okay, anywho, I just kinda shrug and go, "Okay." and he's off on his marry way. I however, grab my jacket, and run outside. It's dark outside, and that means it's time to go climb that tree on the side of the house, and get out of Ryou's way.  
  
So, now I'm sitting here. On top of a tree with my damn brand new jeans on, waiting for Ryou to leave. I close my eyes and rest my head on the truck, and start to dream. Oooo good dream. Ryou in leather. Ryou suddenly without leather. Wait! Hold up! The window next to this tree is Ryou's, and oh Hurray! He left it open. The best part, is well... he's got his music playing and he's dancing in front of his mirror... naked.  
  
Now, this would be a damn fine time to drool, but I really don't want to be found out, so I just kinda sit there. Watching in the shadows of the trees. The music. My ears perks up a bit. It's not the rushing stuff they're playing in the club, but it's the soft mellow crap, and for some reason, I like it.  
  
/You got your ball, you've got your chain  
  
Tied to me tight, tie me up again./  
  
So he's swaying around in his room, and getting dressed at the same time. His eyes are shut as he slides on his blood red belly shirt on. I know. I know. He IS a cross dresser FYI. He goes around wearing skirts, and a lot of the time wears make-up. Personally, it bugs me, but whatever. I can always imagine him in my head without it.  
  
Hey. I think his dancing is beginning to hypnotize me a bit. Wow. The one thing I actually didn't know about Ryou. He can dance. Damn. He's reeling me in like a fish. Okay... I will look away.... NOW!  
  
Nope. I'm still looking, but you probably knew that, huh?  
  
Okay. Now he's slipping on the fishnet top to go with the shirt, and is still spinning around like he's a belly dancer. Honestly, I bet he would have made a damn good one. Man I would love to sink my teeth into that. He's so beautiful. Even without the make-up and the fishnet stockings that he's sliding on.  
  
See when he puts on clothes, he doesn't throw them on. He SLIDES them, and makes sure that go on gently. Like his body is slippery, and the clothes just fall in the right place. Am I getting too mushy on you? Too bad. I can think what I want. So stuff you. Hehehe  
  
/Who's got their claws in you my friend?  
  
Into your heart, I'll beat again/  
  
You know who I hate? Jou. He's a total flirt much towards my Ryou. Well... what should be MY Ryou. That mutt thinks he's got Ryou in the bag, but he doesn't even know who Ryou really is on the inside. He thinks of my Hikari like a damn innocent angel that doesn't talk much. Like he's scared of his shadow, but the Hikari I see is different and real. He laughs and dances and can have one hell of a time. As long as he's alone.  
Heh. Alone. How come Ryou finds it comforting? I hate it. I wanna kick something for it. Maybe this retarded tree. I haven't had a good screw in the longest time, I think I forgot how good it is, but I don't care. Anyways, warning for Jou, though I know he can't friggin hear me... Die.  
  
/Sweet like candy to my soul  
  
Sweet you rock and sweet you roll/  
  
Oh man. He's so hot. He started dancing some more. He just finished making his hair look feminie and put a cat ear headband on. Aww how kinky. Mmmm I'm getting anxious here. Must control myself. Although my wonderful friend below my belt has other plans. I wonder if the Ishtars are doing anything tonight... No! I can't do that. Not again. Gods. I couldn't walk for three weeks! Well... at least not properly. Whatever. I really must get back to Ryou.  
  
He's got my combat boots out from the closet, and here I am smirking. He's not suppose to borrow my things without asking. Naughty little boy he is. Mmm makes him more appealing. I wonder what his skins tastes like. Maybe chocolate. He sure eats it a lot. Maybe that's what happened with his eyes. Oh screw it. He was born that damn beautiful. Congrads Gods, you did a wonderful job.  
  
/Lost for you, I'm so lost for you  
  
When you come CRASH into me  
  
and I come into you  
  
in a boy's dream.../  
  
***  
  
KT: Like I said. It's a LOOOOONG song, so I made chapters. Besides, I wanna know what you think of the fic. So, c'mon! Drop me a reveiw, please? 


	2. Little Tease

Chapter 2~ Little Tease  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
/Touch your lips just so I know  
  
In your eyes, love it glows/  
  
Ryou has had a full length, three-way mirror in the corner of his bedroom since before I met him. He loved to play with it, and make funny faces. Right before any date he practices what he'll say. I always found it cute, but I wished it was me he was going out with.  
  
So, tonight, while he's standing there in his sexy outfit that I would love to gawk at forever, and he started up his music again. Oops. He stumbled. Klutz until the end, huh? Uh oh. He smiled, and glanced at the window. Shit. I should get farther back.  
  
While he starts to dance again, he starts to get sexual about it, and begins to hack up his skirt, and letting his shoulder strap to his shirt slide off of his shoulder, and down his arm. He throws a wink and a sly smile in every once in awhile. Okay, that's it. He is NOT hanging out with the Ishtars ever again.  
  
Anyways, he putting on a pair of earrings and I notice his lips aren't even touched yet. Gods. I love those things. His soft mouth that I would love to devore, and those beautiful, pouty, lips that frame it. Oh looky! He's dancing again. You know, he would be great in a strip club, he loves to dance and flirt so much. He went to grab for his strawberry lipgloss, and he took one of his fingers to drag it down his lips in that little seductive way. Wow. He does that good. Double wow. He did it again. Does he know I'm here?  
  
/So I'm bare-boned and crazy for you  
  
Ah, when you come crash into me, baby  
  
And I come into you, in a boys dream, in a boys dream/  
  
I'm ready to go NUTS! Is this boy ever going to stop!?! He put the song on repeat. I think I should find out who this band is, and get him a present. Five-finger discount of course. What? I don't understand money. I only steal it.  
  
After the song is done, he shuts it off, and leaves the room. Wait! What!?! Where did he go!?! RYOU!!! You can't leave YET! Aww damnit! Okay. That was the biggest sigh of my entire life. I might as well just lean against the tree, and take a nap.  
  
I close my eyes and imagine Ryou at the club having a great time without me. Twisting and turning with Jou. Grrr... stupid mutt. Oh and Ryou getting Pharoah's jacket. I knew I shoulda killed him a long time ago. Honda is there too, but you know what? I don't know what to think about Honda. He's just kinda... there.  
  
This is CRAZY! I cannot get a wink of sleep until I see Ryou off properly. That's it. This is offical war.  
  
/Only if I've gone overboard  
  
Then I'm begging you to forgive me, oh, in my haste  
  
When I'm holding you so, close to me/  
  
You know... I never did tell you that Ryou and I hit it off for awhile, did I? Keyword: awhile. We broke it off a week after. "A mistake" he called it. More like, "favorite mistake." Hey! That's a song, isn't it? Whatever. Ryou's still playing that soft crap.  
  
We shouldn't have broken up. Hmm damn. If we didn't break up, I would be with him right now. Not them. If we didn't break up, he wouldn't need that mirror. He would need me.  
  
Ha. I laughed out loud that was so funny. I sound like Yugi or something with my pitiful begging to someone who can't hear me! God. I wish I could hold him now. That would end all of this retarded mess. Gods. That one time. ONE TIME that I held him...it was so... soft. Peaceful. Full. He felt like... I can't explain it! Words were never my strong point. Neither was outside emotion, but whatever.  
  
/When you come crash into me, baby  
  
And I come into you/  
  
Oh! He's back! Ohhh he had grabbed a jacket. MY jacket. You know, I'm gonna give him a talk to about borrowing my things. Though, I must admit, he looks much sexier in them than me. Uh oh. I also need to give him a talking to about being more attravtive than me. Hmm that would be a good talk. I just need to catch him in a GOOD mood. Which is all the time, so nevermind.  
  
I glanced over at the clock. Well... I think the first number is a seven. Like I can tell. Anyways, by now he should be on his way. He's just putting on his final touches. I see he got rid of the cat ears. Pity. He put on deep purple lipstick. I guess it goes well with his hair. Umm what else is different. Oh. His skirt. Wait... nevermind. It's still short and revealing.  
  
What else is different? ....O.O WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!! HANG ON A MINUTES THERE! WHAT IS THAT!?! IT'S SMALL AND SHINY AND.... IN HIS BELLY BUTTON!?!?!?!?!?! O.O He... got a belly button piercing? When... the hell did he do that!?! Five minutes ago, it wasn't there. Right? Holy Ishtar... WAIT! IT WAS PROBABLY ONE OF THE ISHTARS!!!! Grrrrrr I'LL KILL THEM!!!  
  
Although, the little light purple stars dangling are quiet cute. Hehe I wonder if I can nibble on it... Yes. I once watched The Social History of Piercing(1). It was most fun. Ryou taped it, and maybe... maybe that's why he's been sore and got it pierced. I thought it was me from hitting him so hard. All well. It IS cute.  
  
/Hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me  
  
Hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me  
  
In a boys dream /  
  
I see Jou at the door. Grrr... maybe I can slide him in some bushes, and beat the shit out of him, and no one would notice? Maybe... ahh no. The dog would bark.  
  
I glanced back at Ryou. He had heard the doorbell, "In a minute!" he shouted, and he put on a leather choker. Talk about dogs.  
  
He fluffed his hair, and straighted out his jacket. And he grabbed the sides of his skirt. What is he doing? Is it not short enough? He began to hack it up. Like half theigh isn't short enough. Wait... this is a GOOD thing. He's still going. Farther and farther. Is he going to keep it there? I don't care. Oh Wow. He brought is all the way to where you can see a tiny bit of his little bottom. Okay. I can NOT help but tilt my head, and try to imagine the rest. Is he wearing underwear? I guess not.  
  
Well... he blots his lips one more time, before opening the door. However, he grabbed the millenium ring. Is he going to wear it? Where? He slipped it into his little purse, and said quietly, "I cannot leave this behind." and he left.  
  
Wow. That means a lot to me. It does, truely. To tell you the truth, I thought he would leave it here, and make me worry all night, but no. He brought it anyways. I look down from the tree, and see Jou and the others walk with Ryou down the street. Yami isn't wearing his puzzle. I wonder how Yugi feels at the moment. Oh hell. Like I care, right?  
  
Well... I might as well... wait.  
  
***  
  
(1)- The Social History of Piercing is the best MTv special I have ever seen. ^_^ I have it taped.  
  
Yes, another chapter is complete, and yes it is a bit longer than the last one, and yes there will be another chapter. Did I answer everyone questions? If you have anymore, reveiw, and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter, k? The next will be the last, and it might be extremely short, so sorry! Only so much left of the song, ya know? 


	3. Twist 'N' Turn

Chapter 3 ~ Twist 'N' Turn  
  
//blah// = Ryou to Bakura  
  
///blah///= Bakura to Ryou  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
/Oh, I watch you there, through the window and I stare  
  
At you, wear nothing, but you wear it so well/  
  
So, here I am... still. Still here... four hours later. Honestly, I must be a psycho or something to be sitting in this damn tree when I have the whole friggin house for myself. Myself. BY myself. Ack. I'm so pathetic. This is really wearing me down.  
  
The music is still playing ya know. I'm just bored enough to check out who the hell that is. If you haven't notice, I'm a bit bitter at the moment.  
  
I climbed through the window, door are over rated, and I walk over to the CD case on the bed. Who the hell is Dave Mathew's Band? Yea right. I just need to remember it.  
  
"I had a great time, guys! I see you around, k?" I can hear Ryou's voice from outside. GAH! I practically jump out the window, and back into the tree, glaring down Pharoah's back, and he doesn't even know. Hehe.  
  
"YAMI!?!" Ryou calls for me, but notices I'm nowhere to be found, "I guess he's still not home." Nah really, Ryou?  
  
Well, whatever. He comes back upstairs. His face slightly flushed from dancing all night. He kicked off my boots, and his makeup was already gone. He peeled off my jacket, and began to slip off his fishnets. Ohhh this is almost more fun than seeing him GET dressed.  
  
So, he naked again. Yay! He's blasting that Dave Mathew thing, and is twisting around again. IS HE DONE DANCING YET!?! Ooooo he did the lip thing again. Mmmm that's REALLY inviting.  
  
/Tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be  
  
For you, for me, come crash into me/  
  
I would LOVE to see him in bondage. Whimpering for me to have mercy. That's my INSENSITIVE fantasy. Man, I have to lick my lips. Seeing him there is just so.... wow. I think I've thought that enough for one night.  
  
I honestly think, I am insanely weird. TOO insane. More insane than Marik, and that is seriously saying something. Hey, the insane thing is working for Marik. He's got his hikari BEGGING for sex every second of the day! I think I should give it a try sometime.  
  
//Yami... you can stop staring at me. One can only dance and flirt for so long.// and there was an embarrassed giggle.  
  
Hold up. ///Ryou?///  
  
//How else, Yami? I hope you've enjoyed yourself.// Ryou looked through the mirror, and that's when I noticed myself. Shit. I hate mirrors.  
  
///...How long have you known?/// I can't help but ask.  
  
//Since I stumbled. How long have you BEEN there?//  
  
///I lost track. Since you started up that retarded song./// I climbed through the window, and pulled a stray leaf out of my hair.  
  
Ryou giggled, "Yami." he smirked. Wow. He is good at that, "If you wanted to keep a secret, you should close your mindlink." he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me down into a gentle kiss, before breaking it. Damn him.  
  
Okay. I one little peck, I felt like a bowling ball just dropped into my gut. But it was a good bowling ball. I mean feeling. Man. It's too late to think anymore.  
  
/I'm the king of the castle  
  
You're the dirty rascal  
  
Crash into me, please, crash into me, babe  
  
Nonetheless, I see the wave, come and crash into me  
  
I see the wave come and crash into me /  
  
"Ryou..." I whispered, "I... I love you," I touched noses with him, smiling, "but you knew that, didn't you?"  
  
He glanced down, and smiled, "Yea, but you don't know how much I love you."  
  
O.O... he loves me? He loves... ME!?! HELL YEA! POINT FOR THE BAKU MAN!!! WOOT!! I mean uh uh... umm yea. Yay.  
  
"Ryou!" I gasped, and hugged him tight, kissing him with more passion than he had. It feels like there's electricity flowing through me. All the way down to my toes. It's just like I imagined.  
  
"Yami... Bakura." I love the way my name rolls off his tougue, "I love you so much. Please... let me prove it?" he begged with his beautiful orbs full of longing.  
  
I can tell by the way I'm talking that he knows I want him, "As long as you want to." I answered, and kissed him again.  
  
Ryou beamed, and nodded, "Tonight?"  
  
"Tonight." I can't help but agree.  
  
Well... there's my happy ending. Ya know what, I bet you knew all along this was going to happen, didn't you? Well... I guess that I'm predictable after all, huh? Just don't tell anyone. Or else...  
  
***  
  
KT: THE END! ^_^ hehe 


End file.
